(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus for enlarging and projecting the image generated by an image generation source, and displaying this image in an enlarged and projected form on a transmissive screen. The invention also relates to the screen and Fresnel lens sheet used for the image display apparatus.
(2) Description of the Related Art
A projection-type image display apparatus (hereinafter, may be called the set) enlarges and projects, via a projection lens and/or the like, the image displayed by a compact image generation source such as a projection-type cathode-ray tube, liquid-crystal display apparatus, or the like, sends the enlarged and projected image to a transmissive screen, and thus forms the image thereon.
Such a type of set is required to be thinned down (reduced in depth) to reduce weight, costs, and an installation space requirement. Known configurations of transmissive screens for use with a thinned-down set include one described in, for example, Patent Document U.S. Pat. No. 6,726,859.